


Making Pups

by TiffanyC1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from a hunt to find Sam in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Pups

The moment Dean pulled up to the motel, he smelled it, the sharp tang that signaled that an Omega was in heat and hadn’t been knotted and judging from the smell, the Omega had been in heat for a couple of days and was in distress.

A knot of dread formed in Dean’s stomach, hoping against hope that the Omega he was smelling wasn’t who he thought it was. He bolted out of the Impala and headed for the motel room he and Sam shared with their dad. To his dismay, the smell of an Omega in heat-distress got stronger and stronger the closer to their room he got.

He managed to get the door opened and froze in horror at the scene before him.

Sam was flat on his back on the bed, writhing and whimpering in absolute misery. He was covered in sweat and there was a large dark spot on the comforter which meant Sam had been in heat for awhile. On the floor by the bed was strewn the plug Sam had worn every day since his Omega status had been confirmed and Dean had claimed him and just about every sex toy they owned including the ones Dean knew Sam didn’t particularly like but that they couldn’t take back. It was a sign of Sam’s distress that he’d tried to relieve his heat with toys rather than with his Alpha’s knot.

“Dean, I’m going to talk to the manager about getting a separate room for me,” John said in a low voice.

Dean barely nodded before shutting the door, stripping off his clothes and stalking over to the bed.

“Sam.” Sam’s eyes blinked open and it hurt Dean to see the hazel eyes glazed with the fever and pain of pure heat that had gone on too long.

“Dean?” Sam barely got the words out of his mouth before Dean was on top of him. The immediate combination of the smell and feel of his Alpha had Sam relaxing into the mattress and showing Dean his throat.

Dean lifted Sam into his arms, not wanting to claim his Omega the wet mess of the bed where Sam had been so miserable. He spared only the time it took to deposit Sam face-first on the bed before covering his Omega with his body.

Dean jabbed three fingers into Sam’s sopping wet birth hole and thrust a few times before lining up his cock and ramming it home.

Sam threw his head back and howled at the sudden feeling of fullness as his Alpha claimed him. His submissive instincts kicked in and he melted into the mattress, allowing his Alpha to take his body.

Dean pulled Sam up to his knees and rammed his cock home. Wrapping his hands around Sam’s hips, he thrust his cock in and out of Sam’s hole viciously, nailing Sam’s prostate with every stroke. 

Sam moaned and whimpered and howled as his Alpha used him. The feeling of being used and put in his place made the bitch in him purr in satisfaction.

Finally, Dean wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock and his Omega howled and came all over himself. Dean thrust in and knotted his Omega and came. He bit Sam’s neck, renewing the claiming mark he’d put there when he’d first claimed Sam. 

After the initial rush of claiming had been abated, they lay curled around each other, Dean stroking a hand over Sam’s body.

“Why didn’t you call me, Sammy? You know you shouldn’t let yourself go so long in heat without being knotted and toys won’t help you.”

Sam sighed, “It came on too fast. I thought I had another week. I don’t even remember getting the toys out.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through Sam’s hair, already thinking ahead, he could tell that Sam’s scent had changed and that meant only one thing when an Omega was in Heat.

“Sammy, I’m gonna have a talk with Dad. It’s too early to tell, but I think you’re gravid.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I think so too. I...felt something when you knotted me.” His hand strayed down to his still flat stomach. “I-I want to give you pups, but what about Dad?”

“He’ll just have to deal with it,” Dean said firmly. “He knew when I claimed you that this would happen sooner or later and I told him then that if you ever became gravid, we were done hunting full time. We’ll go to Bobby’s and figure out where to go from there.”

Sam nodded again, “But what about hunting?”

Dean shrugged, “I’ll still hunt when I need to but I don’t want our pups being brought up like we were. They are going to have a proper home life.”

Even though Sam had his back to him, Dean could sense his smile. He knew Sam had always longed for a stable home life even before he was revealed as an Omega and now they were going to have one.

He kissed Sam, “Go to sleep, baby boy. We’re gonna be leaving as soon as I’m sure your heat is over.”

Sam nodded and fell asleep almost immediately, but Dean stayed awake a little longer. He’d always thought that having to end hunting full time would be hard for him, but he found that he was happier and more excited about the prospect of pups than about the next hunt. He knew their dad would understand. He fell asleep to images of his and Sammy’s pups running and playing around them.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt on spnkink_meme  
>  Prompt: Sam's in heat, and needs knotted by his mate, Dean. Maybe he's been away too long, with John? but Sam's in a lot of pain when he gets back, soaked, and NEEDING Dean. I'm also a big fan of mpreg, so if you want to add in something about 'pups'- that'd be lovely! ;)


End file.
